Todo queda entre Slytherins
by ILSly
Summary: Regalo para mi Hermana Rose Black Malfoy. Una relacion entre Slytherins...es especial.


**Todo queda entre Slytherin´s**

**Cancion recomendada: "You really got a hold on me" The Beatles.**

Saludos queridos lectores. He tenido el beneplácito de mis compañeros ofidios para contarles la siguiente historia, más les advierto, que si esperan encontrar rosas y chocolates dentro de las pocas líneas que me he dignado a plasmar aquí para ustedes; sus esperanzas son vanas. Han de dar media vuelta, subir muchas escaleras y que algunos de mis compañeros leones, tejones o águilas les cuenten sus cuentos de hadas. Porque aquí encontraran realidad, y la realidad pesa, duele y molesta. Y a veces, aburre.

Si decides continuar conmigo en esta pequeña historia, he de presentarte primero los protagonistas de esta obra.

Sobre Blaise Zabini:

Blaise Zabini es, en resumidas palabras un Slytherin de pies a cabeza; calculador, ambicioso, analítico, frío, enigmático, apasionado, vengativo, es en su totalidad un coctel deliciosamente mezclado en proporciones perfectas; con un toque de excesiva seducción italiana. El moreno es un ágil ofidio que repta por las mazmorras localizando sus objetivos, aquellos blancos momentáneos que sirven de alguna manera u otra para satisfacer sus fines y/o deseos.

Pero lo que yo pueda contarles sobre Blaise es irrelevante; ya que él teje a su alrededor una nebulosa de mitos para ocultar su verdadero yo, así que lo que oigan; lean u escuchen de mi sobre él pude ser tan cierto como la existencia de Alien´s o de Dios en todo caso.

Sobre Cecilia Blackwood:

Para contarles lo que sé sobre Cecilia Blackwood debería yo advertirles primero sobre la oscuridad de mis relatos y quizás pocos de ustedes lleguen a entender entonces realmente a este complejo personaje, tal vez algunos puedan vislumbrar la grandeza de su ser y otros tantos lograrán apreciar su complicada pero apasionante historia llena de drama, intriga, pasión, perdida, dolor, amor, ambición y celos. Pero ninguno la entenderá completamente; ella es como una sinfonía de Bach.

Lo que si deben saber de Cecilia es que como perfecta representante viperina es fiel hasta el final, posesiva y dominante. Caprichosa a sus ideas; cualidad que la hace envidiablemente perseverante, inteligente y astuta, ambiciosa y determinada. Tiene una imaginación de la que muchos ustedes envidiarían siquiera poder poseer un ápice de ella y en la que el mero hecho de asomarse a sus maquinaciones les haría ruborizarse y esconder la cabeza cual avestruz en la tierra. Es vengativa y leal; venenosa y locuaz. Una mujer letal, un perfecta Slytherin.

Sobre mi:

Yo, soy completamente irrelevante, una simple espectadora, narradora, cineasta, artífice escondida de la obra maestra que, sin modestia alguna; les vengo a presentar.

Defínanme a mí como una simple Voyeur; bastante inofensiva que siente placer en armar complicadas tramas humanas y ver como los sujetos se desarrollan en ellas. Defínanme…como una voz en sus cabezas, como su subconsciente gritándoles cosas obscenas al oído, como una droga de alta intensidad fluyendo en sus venas.

Sobre nosotros:

Somos Slytherin´s; los que quedamos de esta noble casa.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde el final de la guerra, todos nos vimos obligados a volver a habitar entre las enormes paredes de este claustrofóbico castillo. Para algunos de nosotros era una imposición, para otros era una escapatoria y; para unos otros era una fachada, una mascara.

Nos habíamos ido de Hogwarts como adolescentes a luchar en una guerra que no era nuestra, a morir como carne barata de cañón en una batalla que no nos importaba y siendo vistos en ella como villanos, como los malos.

La Historia la escriben los vencedores queridos míos, y esa es la pura verdad. De los hechos se aprovechan las victimas y los perdedores nos pudrimos en el olvido histórico de la infamia.

Y así volvimos todos a este castillo, como adultos, como villanos, perdedores, malos e infames. Éramos escoria; los proscritos de Hogwarts.

Y como toda sociedad dividida acrecentamos nuestras diferencias amalgamándonos en pequeños guetos o sectores de reducido tamaño. Los proscritos nos compactamos en una uniforme masa de textura escamosa y color esmeralda. Éramos uno. Un reflejo de una guerra mal luchada.

Más unidos que nunca nos protegíamos unos a los otros del hostil mundo que nos odiaban por venir de vientres y testículos de mortifagos asesinos. Como resultado y consecuencia los secretos entre Slytherin´s se guardaban con infinito celo, la fidelidad era regla común así como los eternos ratos de ocio y aburrimiento.

Ratos que derivaban en situaciones como la que voy a narrarles.

Sobre ellos:

Lo primero que deben saber es que esto no es una historia de amor, Cecilia y Blaise no están hechos el uno para el otro, no se casaran, no hay una profecía al respecto, no tendrán doscientos hijos ni vivirán felices y comerán perdices. De hecho, Cecilia y Blaise ni siquiera se aman, no al menos como ustedes definirían el amor. Aquí entre serpientes lo definiríamos más como posesión, pasión; incluso hasta odio. Hay situaciones en que el más reverberarte odio puede desencadenar la más ardiente pasión.

Esta es una de esas situaciones.

La historia:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Cecilia, está cumpliendo 19 años.

Después de la guerra al mundo mágico le costo volver al cause medio natural de sus acontecimientos PRE-caos. Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts los que debíamos cursar 7mo año ya estábamos por cumplir o habíamos cumplido los 20 años; y los que cursaban 6to; como Cecilia, estaban efectivamente cumpliendo los 19.

Ya casi adultos todos, se nos prepararon aposentos especiales, una torre para los cursos atrasados de las cuatro casas se acomodó en el castillo, a los Slytherin´s nos pusieron al sótano, algunos dirían que era indignante; comparando claro está, nuestras habitaciones con las de los Gryffindor al cielo de la torre, pero lo que no consideran esos algunos es que las serpientes somos de sangre fría y preferimos el suelo, muchas gracias.

El resultado de aquel aislamiento del resto del colegio, y aquella diferencia de edad; había sido una promiscuidad alarmante. Al menos en las tres casas victoriosas, a las serpientes nos rechazaban como leprosos, de lo cual debo admitir no me quejo mucho, nada más deprimente que tener que soportar un Ravenclaw insistente. Esto nos dejaba a nosotros con un reducido pero entusiasta grupo con el cual se podía socializar.

"Todo queda entre Slytherin´s" era el lema a seguir.

Hoy es domingo, y el tedio en esta mazmorra es de un grado horrorizante, a mi lado podrían observar a un Theodore Nott quedarse dormido con un libro abierto fingiendo leer, a su lado esta Daphne, quien hace bastante rato está lanzando papelitos hacia la boca abierta de Gregory quien ronca en la mitad de la alfombra con el poco recato y estilo que le caracteriza. En la mesa del fondo se encuentra uno de nuestros protagonistas, Blaise; humillando de manera bastante cruel a Draco; quien intenta vanamente vencerlo jugando naipes explosivos. La única que parece escapar al tedio y aburrimiento general es Cecilia, quien sube ahora radiante por las escaleras de las habitaciones inferiores. Su cabello negro ondea y hasta mi olfato llega el olor del suave champú de rosas que le he obsequiado esta mañana de su cumpleaños. Blaise la ha visto llegar, y bajo mi atenta pero disimulada mirada, él retira la suya de la chica quien camina casi flotando de felicidad hasta posarse a un lado de Daphne. Subo mi libreta hasta cubrir mi torcida sonrisa, no quiero perderme ningún detalle de lo que ocurrirá continuación.

-Daphne…-saluda Cecilia, la rubia contesta su saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la felicita-

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga.- dice con voz algo animada.

-¡Gracias! Oye, ¿Has visto a Pansy?-pregunta Cecilia- Quiero agradecerle por mi regalo de cumpleaños- dice en voz bastante alta, la palabra "cumpleaños" se ha oído bastante clara en todo el lugar, observo con una sonrisa como Blaise la ignora deliberadamente y como Cecilia frunce su ceño ofendida.

-No, creo que se fue a la biblioteca…- Cecilia tuerce un poco su sonrisa y me mira directamente-

-¿Me acompañas a buscarla?- me pregunta.

-Vamos, igual no tengo nada que hacer…-acepto levantándome de mi cómodo lugar, Theo que estaba ya dormido cae en el amplio sillón con un sobresalto al faltar mi peso como soporte.

Al salir del lugar Cecilia comienza a despotricar contra el moreno, era el único compañero que la había ignorado el día de su cumpleaños, no le había siquiera saludado. ¡Era inaudito! Hasta el taciturno Theodore le había felicitado esa mañana por; según el, estar más cerca de la muerte. Poco delicado si, pero felicitaciones al fin y al cabo.

¿Cómo Blaise osaba a ignorarle? ¡En su cumpleaños por Morgana bendita!

Caminamos hasta la biblioteca donde conseguimos a una estudiosa Pansy Parkinson; esta ayudo un poco a apaciguar el humor de mi amiga; lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el Gran Comedor a almorzar. La relativa paz se vio interrumpida por un extraño gruñido casi a mitad del almuerzo, intente seguir comiendo, ignorando el sonido y su procedencia por unos cinco minutos.

-grrrr

Esta vez, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con una enfurecida Cecilia quien asesinaba a base de miradas a un moreno indolente que comía sus coles de Bruselas a varios asientos de distancia. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que el extraño gruñido procedía de la garganta de la muchacha. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras llamaba la atención de la joven para instarla a dejar esos extraños sonidos y que siguiera alimentándose.

Y así transcurrió el día, el moreno ignorando a la cumpleañera, completamente. Apenas si le hablaba y ella opto, después de varias horas de auto convicción; la digna posición de ignorarle también. No es que le importase él especialmente, es que era de buenos modales y costumbres el saludar y felicitar a un compañero cuando este estaba de cumpleaños, tan simple como eso.

Pero Cecilia no sabía que Blaise era ante todo un bufón, y siempre hallaba la manera de torcer las situaciones para su favor, para ser el centro de atención, para agasajar a la aburrida corte con sus entretenidas maquinaciones.

Me di a la tarea de llevarme a Cecilia de las mazmorras y aquella atmosfera de plena guerra fría con el moreno; por el resto del día, disfrutando en primera fila de los cambios de humor de mi mejor amiga y compañera.

Porque hay otra cosa que deben saber de Cecilia; y sobre mi, somos lo que denominamos "bipolar". Eso quiere decir, queridos lectores, que, al igual que mío; el humor de mi compañera varia como las nubes del cielo.

Así que disfrutamos de una linda tarde llena de insultos e improperios hacía Blaise, quien lejano e ignorante de todo esto seguía en desarrollo de sus planes.

En un principio a Cecilia no le molestaba realmente que el moreno la ignorara, al fin y al cabo ¿Quien era él? Uno más, uno menos… ¿Qué importaba?

Luego le molesto el hecho de pensar que quizás lo hacia apropósito con la sola intensión de joderla en su cumpleaños.

Después pensó que en todo caso era irrelevante porque lo hacía el moreno, ya que era su cumpleaños y ella no le permitiría a él arruinárselo de aquella manera.

Luego pensó nuevamente que era una ofensa que él no se tomara la molestia de siquiera saludarla en su día especial, que Blaise Zabini podía pudrirse en el más ardiente de los infiernos por maleducado y descortés. ¿Acaso ella no le había organizado aquella fiesta en la Mansión Zabini el día de su cumpleaños?

¿Era eso? ¿Una deuda? ¿Era esa la rabia que sentía? ¿Sentía que el moreno debía pagarle de alguna forma sus atenciones para con él?

Era un chico insoportable la verdad…siempre pavoneándose por los pasillos como amo y señor de ellos, siempre retando a Draco para hacerlo quedar mal, siempre creando situaciones tensas para estudiar las reacciones ajenas. Siempre jugando con los egos…

Blaise Zabini era un jodido cabrón, ¿Cómo mierda podía olvidar su cumpleaños? Ellos…ellos habían tenido algo de intimidad; y uno espera al menos un poco de cortesía de parte de alguien con quien se ha llegado a semejantes términos.

Pero bueno, tampoco era cosa de ponerse a llorar…ella no sentía nada por el moreno y tampoco debía esperar algo de él. La vida le había enseñado a no esperar nada de nadie.

Aun así…era una cuestión de orgullo, y Cecilia es Orgullosa, así; en mayúscula.

No. Blaise Zabini no iba a darse el tupe de ignorarla, y menos en su cumpleaños. Como que se llamaba Cecilia Blackwood.

Regresamos a nuestra sala común y una muy decidida cumpleañera azotó la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras; mirando con ojos entornados alrededor. Con un grito atorado en la garganta miro muda su entorno.

La sala estaba vacía. Ni un Blaise a la vista.

Yo sonreí; sinceramente no se que planeaba el moreno ni cual era su objetivo, y aunque tengo una idea creo bastante acertada; preferí bajar a mis aposentos cuando lo vislumbre subir de los cuartos masculinos con una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos claros fijos y depredadores en mi amiga.

Observe solo antes de doblar en la esquina del pequeño pasillo inferior como Cecilia lo empujaba fuertemente y le reclamaba a gritos al moreno su estoicismo hiriente y como Blaise iba cercándola en una pared con sus fuertes brazos; callándola con sus labios en una muy efusiva respuesta, más clara y efectiva que un "Feliz cumpleaños".

Les mentiría si les dijera que no sé lo que paso allí, les ofendería directamente si les dijera que no obtuve hasta el más mínimo detalle de los acontecimientos de boca de su protagonista; pero mucho me temo que estos detalles no son para sus ojos, ni para los de otros…ni siquiera sé si para los míos.

Solo me atrevo a narrarles parte de la historia, de cómo un día completamente aburrido, se transformo en una oda a la pasión para dos almas y cuerpos necesitados, en como dos seres antagónicos se complementaron en el suelo de una fría mazmorra que ardió bajo sus pieles entremezcladas.

Porque al final yo soy solo una serpiente más, una Slytherin que bajo esta tierra hábito, que aquí me regodeo en la tragedia humana…apegándome a nuestro dicho. Espero de ustedes el mismo celo.

Porque aquí, todo queda entre Slytherin´s.

* * *

_**Bueno, saludos a todos los que leen esto, esté es un regalo de cumpleaños que debió ser subido el día domingo, pero, debido a dificultades técnicas lo traigo hoy martes ^^ así que…**_

_**¡SORPRESA!**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! ^^ que puedo decir, me gusta esa cara que tienes justo ahora, y no, no sueltes ni una lagrima de felicidad. ^^ ¿Qué puedo decirte que no haya dicho ya en estas líneas? La única palabra que me falta es: Gracias. **_

_**Este fic esta dedicado completamente a mi Hermana Rose Black Malfoy, o Cecilia. Sepan ustedes que por ella sigo aquí, esta joven de 19 años es la que mantiene mis pies, derecho e izquierdo; pegados a esta tierra. Es mi ancla, mi pilar. Sin ella no hubiera seguido en este camino, ni en ningún otro. Sin ella no hubiera vuelto desde las cenizas como ave fenix. Así que alabadla en su cumpleaños; ya que por ella son estas líneas.**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de este shot. Yo ame escribirlo. **_

_**No coloco Declaración de Derecho (Disclaimer) porque de aquí, lo único que pertenece a J.K son los nombres de algunos personajes y lugares. **_

_**si pasan por aca .com ?fbid=410065135695245&set=a.313162842052142.68066.313102002058226&type=3  
**_

_**encontraran la imagen completa que acompaña este fic. editada por mi persona^^ en el album encontran mis otras ediciones.  
**_

_**Gracias mil por leerme.**_

_**PD: Saludos a los lectores de I.D.F, aviso aquí que no tengo Internet en este momento, así que si no he respondido algún comentario es debido a eso, el capitulo esta siendo escrito en este instante, gracias por su apoyo. Les amo.**_

_**PDD: Saludos a los lectores de Ella es mi novia estupidos y Punto de vista. Respondo comentarios en el transcurso de la semana. Besos.**_

_**Feliz no cumpleaños a Ceci ^^**_

_**Kisses IL**_


End file.
